Technical Field
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly to a refrigerator having a handle groove on a door.
Related Art
JP 2013-178054 A discloses a refrigerator door, including a door body having a heat insulating layer. A user interface apparatus is disposed in an intermediate region, viewed from a longitudinal direction, of the door body, and located behind a glass plate of the door body. A step member making a front surface recessed is formed on a side cover of a right end portion of the door body. The step member closes and receives a receiving chamber of the user interface apparatus. A handle protruding towards the right side is installed on an installation surface of a side facing the step member by using a screw. A handle groove extending along the whole height of the door is formed between the handle and the step member. A front surface of the handle portion is covered by a protective cover clamped between a front end of the handle portion and the step member. The protective cover is formed by a transparent resin formed part.